Portal:Personajes de flashbacks
Esta página está ordenada según los personajes que han tenido su primer flashback centrado en ellos, y dentro de cada subcategoría, según la cronología de los primeros episodios en que aparecieron (sólo flashbacks del personaje principal). Para una lista en orden alfabético, ver Categoría Personajes de flashbacks. Los personajes de flashbacks previos al vuelo (noche anterior en el hotel, aeropuerto, no están incluídos a menos que haya habido casos de interacción destacables (p.e. una conversación).'' * = nombre real actualmente desconocido †''' = muerte confirmada Jack Charlie Kate Locke Jin & Sun , , |details=Padre de Sun; jefe de Jin; una especie de líder del crimen organizado y/o propietario de Paik Heavy Industries}} , |details=Padre de Jin}} |details=El hombre que el Sr. Paik ordenó a Jin que visitara con un "mensaje"}} (sólo flashbacks de Jin) |details=Superviviente de la sección central del Vuelo 815; aparece brevemente en TV en la casa de Byung Han}} |details=Sicario de Mr. Paik}} |details=El hombre que Jin se encuentra en el lavabo del aeropuerto, que le ordena que lleve el reloj Rolex a el "amigo" del Sr. Paik en California}} |details=Mejor amigo de Jin y antiguo compañero de piso}} |details=Antiguo jefe de Jin en el Seoul Gateway Hotel}} |details=Madre de Sun}} , , |details=El hombre que Sun conoció en una cita a ciegas y que más tarde le enseñó inglés, además de tener una relación con ella; objetivo que Mr. Paik ordena a Jin que mate; muere tras tirarse de un edificio}} |details=La mujer que Jae Lee conoció en Harvard, con la que había planeado casarse en seis meses (antes de conocer a Sun)}} |details=Madre de Jae Lee}} |details=Casadera que planeó la cita de Sun y Jae Lee}} |details=El médico que mintió a Sun diciéndole que era estéril; temía las represalias de Jin y/o el Sr. Paik si explicaba que en realidad era Jin el estéril}} |details=Madre de Jin}} Sawyer (sólo flashbacks de Sawyer) |details=El estafador de quien Sawyer tomó el nombre, y a quien consideraba responsable de la muerte de sus padres}} |details=Tiburón de negocios}} |details=Mujer con la que Sawyer tuvo una relación, y a la que estuvo a punto de estafar}} |details=Marido de Jessica, que a punto estuvo de ser víctima de una estafa de Sawyer}} |details=Madre de Sawyer, asesinada por su marido}} |details=Vendió a Sawyer la pistola con la que más tarde este asesinó a Frank Duckett}} (sólo flashbacks de Sawyer) |details="Chica de la Lotto" que retransmitió los números ganadores de Hurley; anterior amante de Sawyer y/o víctima de un intento de estafa}} |details=El tipo que engañó a Sawyer diciéndole que Frank Duckett era el Sawyer original}} (sólo flashbacks de Sawyer) |details=Padre de Jack y Claire; contrató a Ana Lucía como guardaespaldas; conoció a Sawyer en un bar Australiano; muerto por causas desconocidas}} |details=El hombre que Sawyer mató, creyendo ser el verdadero Sawyer}} |details=Policía australiana que interrogó a Sawyer}} |details=Compañero de estafas de Sawyer}} (sólo flashbacks de Sawyer) |details=Madre de Kate; sirvió brevemente a Sawyer y Gordy en un restaurante}} , (sólo flashbacks de Sawyer) |details=Anterior amante de Sawyer y víctima de una de sus estafas; madre de Clementine Phillips; ayudó a Kate a hablar con su madre}} |details=Supuesta hija de Cassidy y Sawyer}} |details=Hombre al que Sawyer conoció en la cárcel y al que utilizó para salir de ella, al decir a los federales dónde había escondido Munson unos 10 millones de dólares}} |details=Alcaide de la prisión en la que Sawyer estuvo}} |details=Tesorero de los EE UU a quien Sawyer dio información sobre los 10 millones escondidos a cambio de ser liberado de la cárcel}} Sayid |details=Uno de los superiores de Sayid en la guardia Republicana Iraquí; muerto por Sayid}} |details=Una de las víctimas de Sayid torturadas}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |details=Antiguo amor de Sayid; iba a comprar una casa en California que fue inspeccionada por Locke; salvada de un ladrón gracias a Charlie}} |details=Una agente de la CIA que reclutó a Sayid para recabar información sobre los explosivos de un grupo terrorista, a cambio de conocer el paradero de Nadia}} |details=Un agente de la CIA que reclutó a Sayid para recabar información sobre los explosivos de un grupo terrorista, a cambio de conocer el paradero de Nadia}} |details=Antiguo amigo de Sayid, ahora reclutado en una célula terrorista; se suicidó tras saber que Sayid le había engañado para detener al grupo}} |details=Líder de la célula terrorista a la que Essam se unió, y en la que Sayid se infiltró}} |details=Sargento de los EE UU que detuvo a Sayid y Tariq}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |details=Padre de Kate, que reveló a su hija que no era su padre biológico; uno de los soldados americanos que liberaron a Sayid}} (Sayid's flashbacks only) |details=El Agente de la DIA que utilizó a Sayid como torturador durante la Guerra del golfo; Compañero de Desmond en El Cisne; murió accidentalmente después de que Desmond le golpease la cabeza con una roca.}} |details=Uno de los superiores de Sayid en la guardia Republicana; torturado por Sayid}} |details=Un compañero de trabajo que tuvo Sayid durante su empleo en un restaurante árabe en francia}} |details=Husband of Amira, who captured and beat Sayid to get revenge for her}} |details=Allegedly one of Sayid's former torture victims}} Claire |details=Ex-novio de Claire; padre biológico de Aaron}} |details=Amiga de Claire; la animó a ir a ver a Richard Malkin}} (sólo flashbacks de Claire) |details=El "medium" que Claire visitó antes del nacimiento de Aaron; él mismo declaró ser un "fraude"; padre deCharlotte Malkin}} |details=La pareja que quería adoptar al hijo nonato de Claire en Australia}} |details=El abogado de los Stewart que supervisó los procedimiento de adopción del bebé nontao de Claire}} (sólo flashbacks de Claire) |details=Auténtico padre de Claire, que la visitó cuando su madre estaba en el hospital tras pagar sus deudas médicas.}} |details=El médico que cuidó de la madre de Claire durante su estancia en el hospital.}} |details=Un médico que ayudó a cuidar de la madre de Claire mientras estaba en urgencias.}} |details=Una enfermera en el hospital donde Claire y su madre fueron llevadas tras el accidente de coche.}} |details=Policía que puso en duda a Claire sobre el accidente de coche.}} |details=Madre de Claire, que estaba en el coche con su hija}} (sólo flashbacks de Claire) |details=Hermana de Carole Littleton y tía de Claire.}} Boone & Shannon |details= Amiga de Boone.}} |details= Ex-novio australiano de Shannon que estafa a Boone.}} |details=Policía al que Boone acudió para denunciar a Bryan, el novio "abusivo" de Shannon.}} (sólo flashbacks de Boone) |details=Superviviente de la sección central del Vuelo 815 que se dio de bruces brevemente con el coche de Christian Shephard cuando Ana Lucía lo estaba conduciendo; fue visto brevemente en la comisaría australiana donde Boone estaba tratando de archivar un informe de personas desaparecidas.}} |details=Guardia del aeropuerto al que Shannon acudió en el Aeropuerto de Sidney después de ver que Sayid había dejado su mochila junto a su asiento de la sala de espera.}} (sólo flashbacks de Shannon) |details= Padre de Shannon; padrastro de Boone; muerto en un accidente de coche (la otra conductora era la futura esposa de Jack, Sarah, a quien Jack prefirió salvar)}} (sólo flashbacks de Shannon) |details=Superviviente de la sección central del Vuelo 815. Eligió salvar a Sarah en lugar del padre de Shannon. Ex-marido de Sarah. Hijo de Christian y Margo; hermanastro de Claire.}} |details= Madre de Boone; Madrastra de Shannon que se apodera de la fortuna de su marido, Adam Rutherford, a la muerte de este.}} |details=Mejor amiga y ex-compañera de piso de Shannon}} |details=Estudiante de ballet de Shannon; hija de Philippe}} |details=Padre de Sophie; ofreció a Nora un trabajo como niñera, pero cambió de opinión}} |details=Esposa de Philippe, madre de Sophie}} |details=Médico que comunicó a Shannon y Sabrina Carlyle que Adam Rutherford había muerto.}} (sólo flashbacks de Shannon) |details=Interno que trabajaba con Jack; declaró la muerte de Adam Rutherford.}} Michael & Walt , |details=Madre de Walt y ex-mujer de Michael; murió por un desorden sanguíneo}} |details=Marido de Susan; antiguo padrastro de Walt}} |details=La enfermera que le contó a Michael el chiste sobre el pigüino tostado al sol durante su estancia en el hospital}} (Walt's flashback only) |details=Superviviente del Vuelo 815; pasó la noche en el mismo hotel la noche antes.}} |details=Representó a Susan en los procedimientos de la custodia}} |details=Representó a Michael en los procedimientos de la custodia}} Hurley , , |details=Madre de Hurley.}} , (Hurley's flashback only) |details="Chica de la Lotería" que anunció los números ganadores de Hurley; Amante de Sawyer y cómplice o víctima de sus estafas}} |details=Tío abuelo de Hurley; que murió durante la rueda de prensa que dio Hurley tras ganar la lotería}} |details=Hermano de Hurley}} |details=Ex-cuñada de Hurley}} |details=Asesor financiero de Hurley}} |details=Un médico de Instituto Mental Santa Rosa que reconoció a Hurley}} , |details=Un paciente del Instituto Mental Santa Rosa que se repite "Los Números" así mismo constantemente; Hurley los aprendió de él.}} |details=Viuda de Sam Toomey}} |details=El hombre que primero escuchó "los Números" con Leonard; y que fue torturado con el infortunio ello le llevó a suicidarse}} |details=El hombre que vendió a Hurley el ticket ganador de la lotería.}} , (Hurley's flashback only) |details=Jefe directo de Locke's en la fábrica de cajas; y jefe primero y empleado después de Hurleyen Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack }} |details=El mejor amigo de Hurley y su compañero de trabajo en Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack}} |details=Amiga y novieta de Hurley}} |details=Amigo imaginario deHurley}} (Hurley's flashback only) |details=Doctor de Hurley en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa}} (Hurley's flashback only) |details=Enfermera que daba a Hurley y a otros pacientes su medicación en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa}} (Hurley's flashbacks only) |details=Superviviente de la Sección de cola del Vuelo 815 que estaba en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa al mismo tiempo que Hurley; se encontró con Desmond y le dió su velero; asesinada por Michael}} |details=Padre de Hurley}} |details=Reportera que entrevistaba a Hurley durante la re-inauguración de Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack; murió cuando un meteorito cayó sobre Mr. Cluck estando ella dentro}} |details=Hurley's butlers}} |details=Vidente a la cual David Reyes pagó para que le dijese a Hurley que no existiía ninguna maldición}} Ana-Lucia |details=Ana-Lucia's counselor}} , |details=Ana Lucia's mother; LAPD captain}} , |details=Ana Lucia's assailant and eventual murder victim}} |details=Ana Lucia's partner in the LAPD}} |details=The attorney who prosecuted Jason McCormack for burglary and the shooting of Ana Lucia}} '''(Ana-Lucia's flashbacks only) |details=Jack and Claire's father; hired Ana-Lucia as bodyguard; met Sawyer once in Australian bar; died of unknown causes}} (Ana-Lucia's flashbacks only) |details=Christian Shephard's lover's sister.}} (Ana-Lucia's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 middle section survivor who briefly bumped into Christian Shephard's car while Ana-Lucia was riding inside; briefly appeared in the background of the Australian police department when Boone was trying to file a missing persons report}} Eko |details=Eko's younger brother; killed while trying to save Eko from being shot by the Nigerian military}} |details=The leader of the militant thugs who tried to force Yemi to kill an old man; kidnapped Eko and led him to a life of crime}} |details=The man Eko shot as a child, after Yemi couldn't do it under duress}} |details=A drug smuggler who worked with Eko; killed by Nigerian military while guarding the Beechcraft during the drug smugglers' attempted escape}} |details=A drug smuggler who worked with Eko in Nigeria; forced Eko out of a plane, saving his life; died from unknown causes after parachuting out of the Beechcraft on the Island.}} , |details=The Nigerian soldier who helps Eko up after the Drug smugglers' plane takes off, believing him to be a priest, and brings him to Yemi's church}} |details=The man who provided Eko with a forged driver's license and Australian passport}} |details=Un clérigo que era resposable de Eko, aka Padre Tunde, en una iglesia en Australia}} |details=Richard's wife; Charlotte's mother; religious "zealot", according to her husband}} (Eko's flashbacks only) |details=The "psychic" whom Claire visited before the birth of Aaron; self-proclaimed "fraud"; Charlotte's father}} |details=Richard's daughter, said to have returned to life after drowning; passed a message to Eko from his deceased brother, Yemi}} |details=The doctor who attempted to perform an autopsy on Charlotte Malkin}} |details=The nun from Eko's flashback that forced him to confess after he stole food to feed Yemi}} |details=The woman who once knew Yemi and helped him procure vaccine shipments}} |details=Nigerian seller, who tried to sell the Virgin Mary statues; killed by Emeka.}} |details=Hijo de Amina; Monaguillo en la iglesia de Yemi}} |details=The thug who threatens Yemi's village and demands 10% of the profits from the vaccine shipment; killed by Eko}} Libby (Libby's flashbacks only) |details=Flight 815 middle section survivor; She and Hurley went to Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute at the same time.}} (Libby's flashback only) |details= Doctor at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute}} (Libby's flashback only) |details=Enfermera que daba a Libby y a otros pacientes su medicación en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa}} Rose & Bernard |details=Faith healer that Bernard took Rose to see}} |details=Asistente de Isaac de Uluru}} (Rose's flashback only) |details=Superviviente de la Sección media del Vuelo 815. Recuperó la capacidad de andar después del accidente. Ayudó a Rose a recoger la medicación que se le había caído.}} Desmond , |details=Likely owner of Widmore Labs and/or Widmore Construction; also the father of Penelope Widmore and sponsor of Desmond's "race around the world"}} , , |details=Desmond's former love; Charles' daughter}} (Desmond's flashback only) |details=Superviviente de la Sección de cola del Vuelo 815 que estaba en el Instituto Mental Santa Rosa al mismo tiempo que Hurley; se encontró con Desmond y le dió su velero; asesinada por Michael}} |details=El esposo fallecido de Libby (que murió por una enfermedad desconocida); propietario original del velero entregado a Desmond }} , (Desmond's flashback only) |details=El Agente de la DIA que utilizó a Sayid como torturador durante la Guerra del golfo; Compañero de Desmond en El Cisne; murió accidentalmente después de que Desmond le golpease la cabeza con una roca. }} , (photo only) |details=Worked at the jewelry shop Desmond tried to by his ring from; confronted him with his future on the island }} |details=Worked at the pub Desmond went to with Donovan and owed the man who knocked Desmond out, Jimmy Lennon, money. }} |details=Man who attempted to hit the bartender with a cricket bat, and hit Desmond instead. }} |details=Delivered a package to the receptionist at the Widmore corporation. }} |details=Trabajaba en la Widmore Corporation. }} |details=Desmond's physicist friend }} (Desmond's flashback only) |details=Was a street performer that Desmond met and recognized. }} |details=Head monk at Desmond's monastery. }} |details=Monk who announces Derek's arrival at the monastery. }} |details=Desmond's ex-fiancé. }} |details=Ruth's brother. }} : Note: The episode included past events in the form of a "Déjà vu" which was unlike previous flashbacks. Juliet , (Juliet's flashback only) |details=An Other who infiltrated the mid-section survivors of Flight 815; Mittelos Bioscience employee}} |details=Juliet's ex-husband who was also her boss when she worked at Laboratorio de Investigación Médica de la Universidad Central de Miami‎}} |details=Worked at MCUMRL with Juliet; Edmund's lover}} , |details=Juliet's sister}} , (Juliet's flashback only) |details=One of the Hostiles fighting the DHARMA employees; A recruiter for Mittelos Bioscience; Recruited Juliet to the island.}} |details=A secretary for Mittelos Bioscience}} |details=A patient of Mittelos Bioscience}} |details=The employee at the morgue with Edmund's body}} |details=A pregnant woman who dies on the operating table under Juliet.}} |details=Rachel's baby boy.}} |details=The airport guard at Herarat Aviation.}} |details=One of the Others who talks to Juliet.}} Nikki y Paulo |details=Portrayed by Billy Dee Williams, a role opposite Nikki in the TV show Exposé}} |details=The tv producer Nikki and Paulo stole the diamonds from.}} |details=Played Crystal, a role opposite Nikki in the TV show Exposé}} |details=Played Autumn, a role opposite Nikki in the TV show Exposé}} (Nikki and Paulo's flashback's only) |details=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Step-sister to Boone who met them at the airport waiting room}} (Nikki and Paulo's flashback's only) |details=Flight 815 mid-section survivor. Step-brother to Shannon who met them at the airport waiting room}} Ben |details=Ben's father; Killed by Ben during the Purge. His body was left in the DHARMA van, which was eventually later found by Hurley}} |details=Ben's mother; Died after giving birth to him. She appears on the island in Ben's visions as a child}} |details=Gave Roger a job in the DHARMA Initiative; Killed in the Purge}} (Ben's flashback only) |details=One of the Hostiles fighting the DHARMA employees; A recruiter for Mittelos Bioscience; Recruited Juliet to the island.}} |details=Close friends with Ben and they went to school together}} |details=Teacher for the children of the DHARMA Initiative employees. Had some sort of relationship with Horace; Possibly died in The Purge}} |details=Gemologist for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} |details=Nurse for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} |details=Technician for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} |details=Technician for the DHARMA Initiative. Possibly died in the Purge}} Ver también *Lista de personajes *Flashbacks *Recuento de flashbacks Category:Portada